Here We Go Again
by icecrystal1999
Summary: This is a redo of my unpopular story. I hope you like it more than you did before, but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

If you don't like kissing,…do not read this story.

In this, Elsa is a villain, then a good guy…maybe

Never Underestimate Ice

Elsa shifted on the hard bed and sat up, the blanket sliding off as she sat up. She saw a window, and ran towards it, but was jerked to a rude stop by the chains on her hands. Elsa gasped softly, and looked down at her hands. They were contained inside metal things, apparently to stop her powers. She leaned against the chains and looked out the window. She saw dragons flying around, and instantly knew where she was. Berk. Oh no. _WHY_ did she have to be on _BERK_? Of all places to be captured to, it **had** to be Berk. Elsa heard someone coming, and heard the rattling of keys. Her lips set themselves in a frown, and she jerked against her bonds. She concentrated and grunted slightly as she jerked a terrific jerk. Her bonds exploded and she crumbled the wall, escaping into the open. Her captors ran into the room a moment after she escaped, and sighed as they viewed the ruined wall, then their gaze fell on the exploded hand containing thingies. One with a long blonde braided beard and a peg leg picked one up and examined it.

"I dinna think we should be attemptin' to hurt someone so powerful." A tall-ish young man with weird armor stepped forward and took it from the peg-legged man.

"It _is_ completely exploded. But Gobber, we need to finish what we began." The young man left the room, and Gobber, who was the peg-legged man, slowly followed him, shivering as a cold breeze entered the ruined prison cell.

Elsa meanwhile ran to a high point on Berk, the very top on a mountain not in plain view of Berk. She felt exhilaration at using so much of her powers to escape, and began singing a song her Scottish cousin had once taught her, with a few adjustments of her own.

_When cold winds are calling, _

_And the sky is clear and cold,_

_Snowy mountains sing and beckon me out into the cold,_

_I will rise; I will ride, chase the wind and touch the sky._

_I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky!_

_Where dark routes hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold_

_Deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago,_

_I will use my ice strongly,_

_Take hold of my revenge,_

_Be as strong as the ice is strong, _

_And proud as a clear ice tower!_

_I will ride; I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky!_

_And freeze the world! Chase the wind and Freeze the world!_

She sighed as she finished, then remembered her purpose of climbing. She climbed up to the top, and at a strategic place, she constructed an ice palace. Unlike her first ice palace, this was made for war. It was beautiful, and had some luxurious areas, but it was completely defendable, and it had spiked dome on the top that no one but herself could ascend to. She climbed to the top of the mountain, and raising her arms, a large snowflake appeared above her hands. She made a movement with her hands and it raced out over the land, and then buried itself in the ground, freezing the ground all on Berk and the ocean, the ice magic flowing out into the ocean and freezing it solid, as far as 3,000 miles out. Elsa raised her arms again and a snowflake appeared above her again, this time however, instead of going into the ground, a great blizzard came from it. Then Elsa turned and flung her arms forward, causing streams of magic to come from both her hands.

Elsa stayed up late into the night, almost into morning, freezing and covering Berk in snow and ice, as well as the surrounding islands. As a finishing touch, she also made ice guardians of great height near the edge of the frozen ocean, who made sure no one left or came that did not belong in Berk. She went to her ice bed and slept until the next morning, the one after that day. When she awoke and rose, her magic snowstorm had continued and covered the mountainside in even thicker snow. Elsa changed her dress into one that blended perfectly with the snow, and thus disguised, she went down near Berk to see how things fared.

_Earlier in the night when Elsa froze everything, in Berk._

The tall-ish young man looked up as a cold breeze came from the mountain no one went to, and shivered as an even colder wind knifed through his armor. A woman the same stature as him came over and asked,

"Hiccup, what's wrong? Why is this wind so cold?" Hiccup, who I suppose is the tall-ish young man, replied,

"I have an idea." The woman sighed and turned Hiccup to face her, saying,

"Hiccup, please tell me you didn't capture Elsa."

"I didn't capture Elsa." The woman sighed in relief, then grimaced as he said,

"But Dad did." Hiccup's dad, Stoick the Vast, had apparently captured Elsa before he died. Gobber came up and said,

"Valka, he had no choice! She was a bargaining chip." Valka turned to him angrily and said,

"Women are NOT bargaining chips! Besides, her whole country is" and now we turn to Hiccup, who is moving away from the arguing pair. He leans against Toothless and mutters,

"I hate this whole thing. Why did Dad even attack? I guess we'll never know, huh bud? Well, how about a quick flight?" Toothless took off as soon as Hiccup was on him, and Hiccup grinned, enjoying seeing the land fade away. They twirled above the clouds, and then dove down, flying close to the ocean.

They mounted upwards, and then Hiccup watched as something strange started happening. Ice was very clearly creeping through the ground, and freezing the ocean quickly. Hiccup followed the slower moving ice magic, and then Toothless roared nervously.

"Whoa easy there, bud. What's- whoa!" Hiccup exclaimed as a giant ice monster started stomping towards them. Surprisingly enough the ice ocean didn't break, and even more surprising, when Toothless shot a plasma blast at it, nothing happened, and an ice ball formed in its huge hand. It held out its hand and the ice ball hit Toothless. Toothless roared and fell to the ice, knocking Hiccup off his back. The ice giant stomped close, and growled in a deep voice,

"Go home, do not remain here." Hiccup quickly got on Toothless and tried to fly above and over the giants, but they grew higher and higher, also broader, to where they couldn't avoid the ice giant, who hit them with his ice hand and shoved them away, forcing them to return home. Toothless flew home as quickly as he could, clearly nervous about that ice giant. Before they reached Berk, a blizzard interrupted their flight. Toothless managed to crash-land on Berk, but his prosthetic tail was so frozen that Hiccup couldn't even pull it off his tailbone. He sighed, and then shook with cold as the storm grew more intense and even colder.

"C-c-come on b-bud. Let's g-go h-h-home." Hiccup shivered and walked home as quickly as he could, Toothless lighting the way with occasional plasma blasts, once accidentally hitting a house. When they got into Hiccup's house, Hiccup shook off the snow and fell into a chair near the roaring fire. He unstrapped his armor and brushed off the snow that had crept through the cracks in his armor. When he looked at Valka, who was sitting in Stoick's chair, disapproval reigned on her face. Hiccup sighed as he brought his knees to his chest, and asked as he set his chin on his knees,

"What did I do wrong this time?" Valka rolled her eyes and said,

"One, you didn't return until now; I've been worried sick, two, you kept Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen, a prisoner on Berk!" Hiccup bit his lip and looked at the fire. Valka gave Hiccup a lecture, and while she's doing that, we'll revert forwards in time to Elsa the morning after the blizzard.

She returned to the hill she had been on before, and caused the storm to grow more intense, so intense that within half an hour, the snow would be 3 ½ feet deep everywhere, save on top of her ice castle. She decided to stop the storm for a day after that, then continue it with more ferocity than before. She raised her hand and the storm slowly thinned, and Elsa returned to her palace. She walked around, exploring it and seeing how she could defend it if the Berkians attacked.

She sat down in a room and thought about what she knew of the Vikings. When she was little she had read books about them, and a phrase was remembered that she had read and memorized.

_"__Others may have armies, but we are the people of peace. We have dragons!" _Elsa scoffed as she remembered the people of peace bit.

"Sure. And I guess people of peace attack other kingdoms? And what are you going to do against an undefeatable Ice Queen, even with dragons?" Elsa rose and watched the sun set from her balcony, planning her strategy of revenge. When it was dark, she thought dark thoughts as she changed her dress, making it a dark red with her anger, almost black. She stole into Berk at midnight, and sliding into the stockrooms, stole some fish. She then proceeded to a glacier she'd visited during the day, and entering a cavern called softly,

"Frostbreath!" A roar sounded and a white shadow emerged, and Elsa mounted the dragon. She flew into the sky, and Frostbreath called, summoning all dragons, including Toothless. They flocked to her, and Elsa flew them to the glacier, and then sealed off the exits, knowing that the dragons would be fine. She climbed to the top of the glacier, and changing her dress, resumed the blizzard of the previous day with more strength. She sang a rather odd song she and Anna had once made up, during their science class about their science tutor. **You probably know it; in this world it's called Still Alive from the game Portal; didn't know they stole it from Frozen did you? Lol, they didn't. That's the end of this chapter! I hope it's more to your satisfaction, and I take back what I said about the pope...each to his own.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up the next morning curled up in his chair, covered in his blanket. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, wondering what time it was. As soon as he stretched he shivered and fell off his chair. He looked around for Toothless, then not seeing him, pulled on his armor and went outside. He saw people gathered around and murmuring, but what he didn't see was what disturbed him. He didn't see a single dragon. He went up to Ruffnut and Tuffnut and asked,

"Where are all the dragons?" Tuffnut shrugged and Ruffnut said,

"All the dragons disappeared during the night! Where's Toothless?"

"He must've disappeared with all the rest of them last night. But, Toothless is the Alpha, who could summon them?" Valka interrupted and said, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder,

"Something is coming. Something you've never faced before. There is a dragon that is more dangerous than even the Bewilderbeast. I've never seen it, and I thought it was dead, but apparently not. If the Snow Queen has tamed this dragon, then she can tame any dragon and she can master any dragon." Hiccup looked in the general direction of the mountain, and determination set his features in a grim mask. Valka sighed and said,

"Hiccup, if you're thinking of going to the mountain to see if she's there, don't bother. No one could climb that mountain even in the summer, especially not when there's really deep snow and ice. I don't think the Snow Queen could do it either."

"Mom, Queen Elsa climbed the mountain in the North of Arendelle in one night. Remember? That's what Dad said. I have to do it, Mom. I have to kill her." Valka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's the only way?" she whispered.

"As far as I know. It shouldn't be too hard. I mean, she's a woman. All she can do is make big snowmen and winter." **Right now, I'm thinking to myself, oh Hiccup; you are in for SUCH a surprise!** Valka sighed and said,

"I suppose if you have to. But if you don't, then _don't _kill her under any circumstances." Hiccup nodded, and getting a cloak and the little capsules for his sword, left for the mountain.

Elsa mounted Frostbreath and she rose silently into the air, floating over the mountainside. Elsa was checking around for intruders, and she saw one. She went in a little closer and saw a young man. She got a little closer and realized it was Hiccup. She flew back to Frostbreath's glacier, and sealing all entrances and exits with un-meltable ice, she retreated back to her ice castle.

Hiccup had been pretty far away, and Elsa knew it would take him till night to get there, but she was nervous about it. She decided to change her dress into something she could fight in, and thinking hard, changed her ice dress. This dress was styled more like Anna's dress. Everything, in fact was the same until she reached the skirt. This reached only to one inch below her knee, and it was a light blue that matched her shirt. Soft white boots came up to her mid-calf, the boots being the lace-up boots called ropers, and her hair was in a different hairstyle from her braid. A braid went all around her head, and the rest of her hair fell in an orderly manner down her back in a braid, which seemed to enunciate her slimness. She strode about in her main room, and began singing, as she liked to do when stressed, besides, the words rushed out from her mouth, and this is about Hiccup. She made some ice instruments that went along with her, making the song sound quite good. **(Wicked, what is this feeling?)**

_What is this feeling?_

_So sudden and new._

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you._

_My pulse is rushing,_

_My head is reeling,_

_My face is flushing,_

_What is this feeling?_

_Fervid as a flame._

_Does it have a name?  
>Yes..!<em>

_Loathing!_

_Unadulterated loathing. _

_For your face, your voice, your clothing!_

_Let's just say, I loathe it all! _

_Every little trait however small,_

_Makes my very flesh begin to crawl!_

_With simple utter loathing,_

_There's a strange exhilaration!_

_In such total detestation!_

_It's so pure so strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast!_

_Still I do believe that it can last!_

_And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_

_(Her ice instruments took over for a bit)_

_These things must be sent to try us!_

_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you!_

_My pulse is rushing,_

_My head is reeling,_

_Oh what is this feeling?_

_Does it have a name?_

_Yes!_

_Loathing!_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation!_

_It's so pure so strong!_

_Though I do admit it came on fast,_

_Still I do believe that it can last!_

_And I will be loathing, for forever, _

_Loathing truly deeply,_

_Loathing you!_

_My whole life long!_

_Loathing!_

She flung her arms apart at the end and the instruments disappeared. Then she heard Hiccup's metal leg clinking against her ice stairs outside that she'd made, (she'd made them so she could get in and out) and she opened the doors with her mind, her magic sensing it. She breathed deeply, masking her features with an emotionless and icy mask which could only be acquired with years of practice. She remembered all the wrongs Hiccup and his clan had to done her family, and stepped into view. Hiccup looked up at her, and saw not what we know as Elsa, but a cold, hard, feeling-less witch.

Hiccup ascended the ice stairs, stepping carefully with his prosthetic leg, and when he reached the top, gently thrust against the doors. They didn't open for a minute, and then they opened wide, revealing a beautiful interior. Hiccup looked around for a minute, then looking up, saw the Snow Queen. She was beautiful but cold, her features were hard and icy, and when she looked at him, he had to suppress the urge to shiver. Their eyes met, icy blue and cool green, and the Snow Queen's eyes bored into his. He looked away and said,

"Snow Queen, you have declared war on Berk in a time of peace. The judgment for this is death." The Snow Queen replied in a voice so cold it pierced his marrow,

"I? I declared war? Which country attacked Arendelle exactly 3 months ago?" Hiccup winced and muttered,

"Berk."

"Who attacked Arendelle, destroyed it, raped and razed it to the ground? Who killed my subjects?" Every time she said a sentence she stepped closer, until she was now somewhat close to Hiccup. She lifted her hand then dropped it lower, ice pinning Hiccup to the wall. She leaned close to his face and hissed in a voice so full of anger and hate it made him cringe,

"_ . ?_ You. According to the law of Arendelle and Berk, and the treaty we had, you attacked us in the time of peace. Unprovoked, you came in a fleet upon us during the night, like thieves. You captured the reigning queen, killed the Princess, and destroyed a country. You deserve death. I am the Ice Queen, I control winter, ice and snow obey my every command. If you think you can defeat the Ice Queen, please,"

She released him and took a defensive stand, her legs spread apart, her arms by her side with her palms out, her eyes as cold as negative 300 degrees, and said,

"Try."

Hiccup drew his sword, the flame on the blade causing a steam, and rushed at the Snow Queen. Elsa flicked her hand and the flame on his sword turned to ice. Elsa flicked her palm upward and an ice strand like a whip curled around the sword and jerked it out of his hand. It smashed against the wall and was very efficiently ruined. Hiccup shrugged and however weird it would seem to him in the future, he was determined to succeed.

Elsa curled two ice whips around his legs and pulled them out from under him; he did a handstand for a split second, and jumped back onto his feet. He threw one of the capsules containing Hideous Zippleback gas by her feet, but it didn't explode before it was contained in ice. However, the distraction worked. Hiccup grabbed her waist, Elsa hit his stomach hard with her elbow and he released her with an "Ow!". He glared at Elsa, whose face hadn't changed in the least, and who put her hands side by side. She swept them sideways, forcing Hiccup to run up the stairs. Elsa pursued him to the main room with the balcony, and lifting her hand, closed off all other doors with impenetrable ice. She sealed the door behind her and stared at Hiccup, waiting for him to make the first move. He didn't move, so Elsa shot ice along the ground towards him. He rolled away, then managing to grab Elsa's arm, bent it backwards against her back. Touching her arm, however, was a mistake. He immediately released her arm, grabbing his own hand. Elsa's arm had become unbearably cold, to the point that it burnt his hand. Elsa glared at him, then lifting her hand, she jerked it down, and the floor rumbled. She lifted her other hand and did the same thing, then shot a huge ice boulder at Hiccup, who dodged it. He pulled a bow and an arrow from somewhere in his armor, and shot it at her. Elsa grabbed it, spun around and using her powers shot it at him. He dodged it and it pierced the wall, and then disintegrated. Elsa's anger was growing, and her ice growing more dangerous than before; sharper and faster. She hissed:

"Enough playing around." She jerked her hand up, and ice rose on one side. Hiccup stopped short and ran to the other side. An image flashed through Elsa's mind of the Duke of Weselton's men and her fight with them, and she knew what to do. She jerked her hand up on the other side, and ice shards pushed Hiccup harshly against the balcony door. Hiccup tried to use the doors to push against the shards, but they swung open, being obedient to Elsa's whims. He fell and then jumped up, but the shards pushed under his arms and pushed him over the edge of the balcony, dangling him over the huge ice covered canyon. Hiccup tried to shove the ice shards away, but so angry was Elsa that her ice was mega sharp, and he sliced his hand on the shard. Elsa appeared and leaning, stared at him. She could kill him. She could just lift her hand and he would fall to his death. What was stopping her? He had killed her sister, he had taken her kingdom; he had taken everything away from her. Her brain responded,

"No. That was his father. He wasn't even at the fleet. He must have refused to go. Stoick must have been attacking because of my powers; he thought I was a danger to his tribe and decided to get rid of me." The ice shards moved and Hiccup grabbed them, holding on despite the sharpness of them.

"Hiccup is innocent. Don't blame him for his father's faults." Elsa stepped onto the shards and bending, held out her hand to Hiccup. Hiccup stared at her and Elsa said,

"Look, do you want to die or live? Grab my hand." Hiccup said,

"How do I know you won't just drop me?" Elsa sighed in exasperation and said,

"If I wanted to kill you I could just get rid of these shards, couldn't I? Hurry up! These shards won't bear my weight long; they weren't made for it." Hiccup hesitantly grabbed her hand, and Elsa tightened her fingers around his wrist. She melted the shards and stepping backwards in a split second, stood on the balcony, still holding Hiccup's hand. She grabbed his other wrist and pulled him up. She pushed him into the room and closed the doors. She sealed them and leaned against them, staring at Hiccup. She looked down at his bleeding hand and moved forward. She picked up his hand and looked at the cut, which was bleeding badly. She made a bandage with her magic and wrapped it around his hand, not showing any emotion as she did so. She stepped back and in a cold voice commanded,

"Go home, but don't expect the winter to stop. You don't deserve to die, but I'm not stopping this winter." She unsealed the doors in the main room and disappeared into a darker room on the side. He heard something click, and going up to the balcony doors, pushing them open, saw an ice staircase stretching down the mountain to Berk. Hiccup shrugged and headed down the stairs, nervously noticing that they disappeared behind him. He sighed as he thought about what had happened. He had tried to kill Elsa, she had almost killed him but then had spared him, and now he was returning to Berk on a magic ice staircase. What would his mother say to that? Hiccup shrugged to himself, and hurried down the steps, feeling a cold wind stirring, and by now he had learned that a cold wind normally meant another snowstorm. However, he soon slowed down, being deterred by the memory of Elsa's beauty. He shook his head and muttered to himself,

"Good thing Astrid's not alive; she'd kill me if she knew what I was thinking."

**Duh duh duh duh! Sorry about Hiccup admitting to Elsa's beauty so soon, but come on, don't _you_ think Elsa's kind of hot?**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa meanwhile had been thinking a lot about her past life in Arendelle. When she was still a reigning Queen, she'd always been refusing any marriage proposals whatsoever came her way, fearing to love anyone but Anna because of the fear that stopped her from doing so. She sighed and made some more instruments, but this time sang a song that was unusual for her, being, oh yes, here it comes! **Heart Attack! With several changes. :P **

_Never put my love out on the line, _

_Never said yes to the right guy,_

_Never had trouble getting what I want,_

_Including you I'm just too ice and cold f'you so what?_

_When I don't care, _

_I can play 'em like a ken doll,_

_Won't wash my hair,_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball._

_But you, make me want to act like a girl,_

_Put up my hair and wear high heels,_

_Yes you,_

_Make me so odd feeling I just can't hold it in!_

_You make me glow!_

_But I kill it won't let it grow!_

_So I'm puttin' my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that, _

_I know someone would so die!_

_An' I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_Never break a sweat for the other guys,_

_When you came around you just stare at me,_

_And every time that I am just myself, _

_You look at me like a cry for help._

_It's just not fair._

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth._

_I guess por err, _

_It'd feel so good but I know it'd hurt!_

_But you, make me wanna act like a girl,_

_Change my hair and wear perfume for you!_

_Make me so odd feeling I just can't hold it in!_

_You make me glow!_

_But I have to kill it, not let it grow!_

_So I'm puttin' my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that,_

_I know someone would so die!_

_An' I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_(….)_

_You make me glow!_

_But I have to kill it, not let it grow!_

_So I'm puttin' my defenses up,_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

_If I ever did that,_

_I know someone would so die!_

_An' I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_I think I'd have a heart attack!_

_I think I'd have a heart attack. _

She sighed when she finished, and wondered who on earth she was talking about. She didn't feel glowing whenever she was around anyone, at all. When she was around Anna, yeah she'd glowed with sisterly love, but that glow was talking about a husband-wife glow, or boyfriend-girlfriend glow. She guessed it was just one of those songs she just randomly made up that Anna would make such a fuss about. She shrugged and going to the middle of the snowflake in the room, she put out her hand, causing snowflakes to flurry around, and pressed her hand against the cold ice. She stepped down and ascended the steps that appeared down into the ice cavern Frostbreath was in with all the other dragons. She visited with Frostbreath for a while, and then went over to Toothless, who was sleeping in a corner. She called softly to him, not wishing to startle him. He lifted his head and blinked sleepily at her. She smiled and put her hand on his head, stroking him. She sat down next to him and looked at his green eyes.

"How come you're so gentle with me? I'm a stranger, and Night Furies normally don't trust strangers." Toothless cocked his head at her, a questioning look in her eyes. Elsa laughed softly and murmured,

"I know I know; a queen shouldn't be so interested in things outside of her own realm, especially dragons; well, when I was a girl, I was always reading about you guys, especially Night Furies." She leaned her head against his, and Toothless purred, settling down to where Elsa was in the circle of his body, her head leaning against his. Elsa smiled and shifted, lying down to sleep for the night. Toothless purred softly as he slept, and the soothing noise soon swept her to sleep, knowing she was safe, even though she was in the midst of dragons.

Hiccup huddled closer to his small fire, pulling his fur cape closer and trying to get to sleep. He hadn't reached home before the storm, so he'd sought shelter, and found this cave with some dry wood. He wished Toothless was there, but wishing normally gets you nowhere, so despite his wishes and small fire, he soon fell asleep, not knowing what was going on back at Berk.

The next morning, Elsa woke up when Frostbreath nudged her. Considering the humongous mass of Frostbreath, it wasn't hard to wake up from one of her nudges. Elsa uncurled and straightened her dress, which was pretty rumpled from sleeping in a ball, then stroked Frostbreath.

"What is it girl? Sense something wrong at Berk?" Frostbreath nodded her head up and down, and Elsa climbed up her tall back, which was quite a climb. Frostbreath roared an order to the dragons, telling them to stay, and Elsa, using her powers, opened the wall. Frostbreath flew out and Elsa, who normally sat on her perch, stood up, seeing something in the distance. She sat down again, and Frostbreath landed, shaking the ground. Elsa slid down her wing to the ground and told Frostbreath to go high in the air where she couldn't be seen. As soon as she was out of sight, Elsa began to look around. She gasped when she saw the twins, but then stared as she realized they weren't moving. She cocked an eyebrow at this and going up to them from behind, lifted Ruffnut's heavy braid. She didn't move, so Elsa came out from behind, and saw she was paralyzed as was her brother, and walking around, Elsa saw that everyone in the village was paralyzed. She was by the twins again when she heard someone approaching around a corner. Hearing that it was Hiccup, (by his leg) she decided to have a bit of fun. She posed as if she was paralyzed, and held her breath. Hiccup came around the house corner, and gasped when he saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Elsa 'paralyzed'. He slowly approached Ruffnut and Tuffnut, doing the same thing Elsa had to see if they really were paralyzed. He was apparently convinced, for he muttered,

"They really are paralyzed. But how did Elsa get paralyzed?" Elsa, who was having a bit of a struggle keeping her features still, remained posed as Hiccup poked her. He wiggled one of her fingers to test, and was satisfied that she was indeed paralyzed. When he was looking at Tuffnut again, she cried,

"Boo!" and jumped towards him, simultaneously with the 'boo'. Hiccup jumped a yard backwards, yelling in surprise as he did, and Elsa burst into laughter at his surprised features. She pointed at him as she struggled to breathe through her laughter, and Hiccup frowned as he brushed the snow off his shoulders, being somewhat embarrassed. However, when he saw Elsa, laughing heartily, he started laughing as well. Elsa soon straightened up, and re-adjusted her features, then asked Hiccup,

"Why aren't you paralyzed like everyone else?" Hiccup pulled on a gadget and replied,

"I didn't get here till just now. The snowstorm came before I got home so I found a cave and slept there. A Terrible Terror stole my cape too, so I almost froze." Elsa giggled then said,

"Where could Stingers have come from? I froze their cave closed; there wasn't any possible way to get out of there." Hiccup looked at her oddly and asked,

"How did you get there?" Elsa looked down at the snow, and murmured,

"I have a dragon. Is that surprising?"

"Well, sort of, but then again, I guess not. Can I see it?" Elsa looked at his face, as if examining him, and Hiccup felt that inexplicable chill down his spine as she did. She then shook her head and said,

"Later. Right now we need to find out how those stingers got here." Hiccup nodded and Elsa followed him as they followed the clear tracks of the stingers in the snow. They led back out onto the ocean, which was still frozen solid, and vanished. Hiccup groaned, and Elsa laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to meet my dragon; Frostbreath?" Hiccup nodded, and Elsa shot a stream of ice magic in the sky, calling Frostbreath. A loud roar sounded across the sky, and Frostbreath swooped down, causing a great wind to swirl about Elsa and Hiccup. Elsa smiled as she heard Hiccup gasp, and knew why he was gasping. You see, what I haven't told you, is that Frostbreath is about 2 times bigger than the Red Death, and the only difference was that she was far prettier, without the un-proportionate head and round tail end. Frostbreath was stronger than the Red Death, and she was the Alpha, even over Toothless. She protected all the dragons, and she was Elsa's. The ground shook as she landed, and Elsa stroked her, returning the affection Frostbreath bestowed on her. Hiccup's jaw dropped and Elsa giggled at his face, and then said,

"Come on! She won't hurt you unless I tell her to."

"Well that just instills me with confidence." Hiccup murmured, then he came up and stood before Frostbreath, who lowered her head to sniff him. The breaths coming out between sniffs almost knocked Hiccup off his feet with their force, and then Frostbreath nudged him, telling him that she trusted him, even if she didn't quite _like_ him. Elsa called from above him,

"Come on. Do you want to find those stingers before they find you or what?" Hiccup climbed up Frostbreath, slipping near the top. Elsa grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and then Frostbreath took off towards the Stinger's cave. Hiccup pointed it out and Frostbreath swooped down towards it. Elsa slid off Frostbreath's wing and told Hiccup to do the same. She looked at the entrance and saw the ice was broken.

"I guess your ice wasn't strong enough." Elsa glared at Hiccup, and he winced.

"My ice was perfectly fine. Can't you see that it wasn't a dragon that broke this ice? It was humans with catapults." She retorted. She lifted a big piece of wood, apparently from the catapults, and held it up to Frostbreath to sniff. She roared, put out her wing for Hiccup and Elsa to climb up, and as soon as they were on her back, took off towards the edges of the iced over ocean. She flew high into the sky, and zoomed over the ice giants, who ignored them. Hiccup touched Elsa's shoulder, asking.

"Why didn't they bother about you? I couldn't get past them." Elsa replied,

"I made them and I can get past them." Hiccup nodded then grabbed Elsa's waist as Frostbreath suddenly swooped downwards. She whizzed above several big ships that were sailing towards Berk, armed as if for war. Elsa groaned and told Frostbreath with signals to go back to the clouds.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Just what I was afraid of. Your enemies are coming."

"Who?"

"All of them. Dagur, Alvin, everyone minus Draco. Come on, we have to get to Berk and find some way to stop them." Hiccup didn't speak as they zoomed back to Berk, but when they landed and slid off Frostbreath's wing, he touched Elsa's shoulder and told her,

"You don't have to get involved in this. You can just leave." Elsa frowned and replied in a cold voice,

"Yes I do have to get involved. Besides, what else would I do? Go live in solitude like I did before for the rest of my life? No thanks."

**Dooh dooh dooh dooooohh! bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

She stalked off, followed by Frostbreath, who shook the ground. Hiccup and Elsa dragged the people who were paralyzed onto Frostbreath, tying them on, and then they flew to Elsa's ice palace on Frostbreath. Right before they landed however, Elsa threw some magic on the other side of the mountain, and told Frostbreath to land on the other side, thankfully the paralytics hadn't seen her ice castle. When they reached the other side, Hiccup saw that Elsa's magic had made another castle. Not as majestic and beautiful as her defendable castle, but it was still pretty. They dropped the paralytics off inside, and Elsa sealed off the entrance, reassuring Hiccup that no one could get inside. She then raised a huge wall, so thick that even when Frostbreath dropped her heavy tail on it, it didn't even crack. Elsa nodded in satisfaction, then explained to Hiccup,

"Nothing can get through that. Not even fire." They flew back to Berk, and Elsa walked around, strengthening Berk and fortifying it. Hiccup watched her, wondering what on earth was coming over him, and then when she came back over to him, she said,

"They aren't going to get here for a week. We can go up to my castle. Come." Hiccup followed her back to Frostbreath, watching her walk. He felt heat creep up his body and blushed as he forced his eyes to concentrate on her head. Elsa glanced back at him for a minute, then said,

"Why are you staring at me?" Hiccup shrugged, blushing slightly, and to his relief, Elsa just shrugged and climbed up Frostbreath. Hiccup remembered as Frostbreath slowly glided to the ice palace something his father had once told him.

"When you heat up like an oven, and you think the most retarded thoughts and have to fight your eyes for morality, you're in love." Hiccup looked at Elsa and realized that what his father said was true, therefore- oh gosh! No way.

Elsa thought about Hiccup. He'd been staring at her a lot, and that was weird. Elsa glanced sideways at Hiccup and avoided his eyes. What was this weird feeling she felt when he looked at her? It was something she'd never felt before, other than loathing. It felt,….good. She shook her head and stared in front of her, trying to think of something else, but her thoughts always returned to Hiccup. Suddenly she jumped off the dragon and landed on her balcony.

"Stay away!" She shouted at Hiccup, and Frostbreath whirled away, taking Hiccup back to Berk. Elsa came into her main room to find Dagur and Alvin the Treacherous there. She stiffened her back, and her features immediately became icy.

"Queen Elsa. How nice to finally meet you." Dagur sneered.

"How sad that it isn't nice for me." Hissed Elsa, striking cold and fear into Dagur's deranged heart.

"Now, now missy. You're going to come with us, nice and calm like." Alvin said, moving closer. Elsa stepped backwards and growled,

"Stay away." Alvin stepped closer, disregarding her warning and Elsa swept her hand up, and ice pierced him. Blood splattered around and Elsa said, staring at him,

"I said, stay, away."

Alvin gasped as he died, and Dagur backed away. Elsa turned to look at him, and Dagur cowered away from her blue gaze. Blood was on her face from Alvin's body, and her eyes gleamed as she picked him up with magic and threw him over the balcony.

"Are you going to leave or- no, I'll just do it now." Elsa lifted her hand, and a stream of magic struck Dagur in the heart. Elsa continued the stream, strengthening it, and he turned to ice on the spot. She made a movement with her finger, and the ice exploded, and then swirled out the window. Elsa knew she was evil, and she was currently enjoying it. She looked at the sky and promised silently,

"I swear Anna they will pay for what they have done to us." And turning quickly, she slammed the doors behind her.

Hiccup tried to get Frostbreath to turn around, but she resolutely flew to Berk, where she literally dropped him off. She flew off before Hiccup could stop her, and Hiccup sighed, muttering sarcastically.

"Oh gee thanks. Gosh. Some dragons." Hiccup went to the smithy, where he re-made his flaming sword, and made a bow and arrows, as well as a quiver. He stayed up late into the night working on the bow, making it extremely complex.

Elsa meanwhile, when dark fell, changed her clothes into a dark dress, and went down to the dragon lair. She summoned Toothless, who came happily, bouncing around her like a puppy. Elsa laughed and got on him, saying as she did,

"Ready for some fun?" Toothless made an agreeing noise, and Elsa magically melted the wall. Toothless zoomed through it, and Elsa bent close to his neck, offering less wind resistance. When they reached a certain point above the mountain, Elsa began whirling her hands above her, melting the walls enclosing a certain dragons den, while Toothless roared, summoning any living Night Furies. There was a noise of wings flapping, and from below them, tons of Night Furies arose. (Elsa had been caring for them secretly for a very long time.) Elsa rose into the sky, and the Night Furies followed. She flew to where the ships of Alvin and Dagur, now dead, were sailing, and swooping silently through the convenient winter fog she'd raised, grabbed the cages containing the stingers, which were oddly enough, on the deck. The Night Fury herd copied her, and soon all the cages were gone from the deck, and being held by the Night Furies. Elsa flew to the Stingers' cave, which she fortified with simply unbreakable ice. She then flew into the air, and returning the Night Furies to their cave, she replaced their unbreakable ice walls, and flew to her ice castle. She took Toothless back to the lair, and catching some fish for him, returned to the inside of her ice castle.

Once inside, she whispered in a song,

_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game,_

_Too late for second guessing,_

_Too late to go back to sleep._

_It's time to trust my instincts, _

_Close my eyes,_

_And leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try defying gravity, and no one'll pull me down._

_I'm through accepting limits,_

_Cause someone says they're so._

_Some things I cannot change, _

_But til I try I'll never know._

_Too long I've been afraid of losing love I know I've lost!_

_Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity, _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity, _

_And you can't pull me down._

_Unlimited! _

_My future is unlimited!_

_Alone I'll be the greatest queen there's ever been,_

_Freedom, the way I plan it,_

_If I work in solo,_

_There's no fight I cannot win!_

_Just me myself! Defying gravity!_

_Just me myself defying gravity!_

_They'll never bring me down!_

_I know I'm happy, _

_Now that I'm choosing this._

_I know. I know I'll have my bliss,_

_I know I'll really get it,_

_And I won't live to regret it!_

_I know I'll be happy in the end,_

_I know I'm happy, right now!_

_So if you care to find me,_

_Look to the northern sky!_

_As someone told me lately,_

_Everyone deserves a chance to fly!_

_And if I'm flying solo,_

_At least I'm flying free!_

_To those who'd ground me,_

_Take a message back from me!_

_Tell them how I am defying gravity!_

_I'm flying high defying gravity!_

_And soon I'll match them in renown._

_And nobody, in all of Berk,_

_No Hiccup that there is or was, _

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Bring me down! _

She smiled broadly as she sang, and happiness was in her voice. She sighed though, and wondered if she really would be be happy. She hoped so, and she thought she would be.

The next day, Hiccup walked out onto the ocean, hoping to see Elsa flying around, but he didn't. He sighed and shook his head, thinking how ridiculous he was being. He shouldn't be attached to her; she didn't even show any reciprocation of his feelings. But in his head Hiccup imagined her laughing, and smiled as he thought of her.

Suddenly there was a great wind, and Hiccup shielded his eyes to see Frostbreath coming down, and his heart leapt. Elsa slid down, and something slid down behind her. Hiccup saw that it was Alvin, and covered his mouth in horror.

"Hiccup, I need you to realize, I'm not good. I killed him and Dagur; when I thought of what they were going to do to me, I couldn't stand it. They were going to use me against you." Hiccup touched her arm and she flinched away.

"Elsa, you're not evil. If they were going to use you, it's a good thing you killed them. It's probably good that you killed Dagur; he would've"

"I know. He's deranged, I'm pretty, yeah, I get it." Elsa interrupted. Hiccup smiled then said,

"Why'd you bring him here."

"To show you how I am. I killed him, you don't think that's bad?" She asked and looked in his eyes, again sending a chill down his spine. Hiccup shook his head.

"No. They were evil. They deserved to die more than anyone." Elsa sighed and said,

"Thanks. You're the only one who think that. So…want to go on a flight? I figured you must be missing Toothless, so I'll just tell her to listen to you and you can fly her by word commands." Hiccup nodded, and Elsa stepped aside, and Frostbreath unfolded her wing. Elsa told Hiccup to get on, and after he did Frostbreath lifted her wing and Hiccup slid onto her back where Elsa normally sat. Elsa called,

"Frostbreath!" Frostbreath took off and Hiccup grabbed on, not being used to flying without a saddle. Elsa giggled as she saw him grab on, then Frostbreath disappeared into the clouds. Elsa sighed and walked around the village, checking what places she could hold her ground when the armada came, and fortifying the tower on top; towers were her favorite places to hold her last ground. When the sun set and twilight fell, she heard Frostbreath roar and felt her land. She turned and saw Hiccup slide down Frostbreath's wing.

Hiccup breathed out in relief as he landed on solid ground, and turned when he heard Elsa coming towards them.

"How was it?" She asked when she was within hearing.

"It was…weird. I've never ridden a dragon that huge before." Elsa laughed.

"If you think she's big, you should've tried riding her mother. I rode her mother once, when I was a young girl. I got out of the castle and I found her, tamed her and rode her. She was 4 times as big as Frostbreath." Hiccup stared at her and asked in astonishment,

"Seriously?" Elsa looked at him oddly and replied,

"Yes. I know they're rare. But look, there's a strong wind picking up, and it's going to bring the ships here faster. I'm going to melt my ice and we can face them tomorrow." Hiccup nodded, and Elsa got on Frostbreath, who purred when Elsa got on her. Hiccup chuckled and called,

"I think she prefers you!" Elsa smiled and patted Frostbreath, then took off, the take-off wind blowing Hiccup off balance. Hiccup breathed deeply to calm himself, and contemplating Elsa, returned to the armory where he strapped his quiver onto his back, put his bow into the quiver, filled the quiver with the special arrows he'd made, and put his new flaming sword in the proper place. Elsa returned soon with the news that she'd melted the ice and that the armada would arrive at dawn.

Hiccup looked away from her as he put Hideous Zippleback gas capsules in a pouch, forcing his ascetic side down. Elsa watched as he did, then pulled some Gronckle iron out and began fashioning something from it. Hiccup watched in astonishment as she fashioned a bow, then she cooled it, and put leather around it. She put little designs on the front of the bow in blue leather, then put a strong string on it. She looped it over her shoulders, then picked up strong wood pieces that were lying on the table, asked if Hiccup had any plans for them, and when he replied in the negative, she proceeded to lay them together strategically. She melted some Gronckle iron, coated the wood pieces she'd connected in it several times, then taking some Gronckle iron that she'd saved, she made some arrows, interweaving some of her magic with them so that instant death would come to whatever the arrows pierced. She filled her Gronckle iron, leather covered, ice decorated quiver with normal arrows and her special arrows, and making a leather belt with a blue round fronted buckle, and put it over her waist, the quiver resting on her hip and within easy reach of her hand.

Hiccup remarked casually,

"I didn't know you could shoot arrows." Elsa turned to him and replied,

"My Scottish cousin centers her life around archery, so she insisted she teach me and Anna how to shoot. She also taught me how to use a sword." Elsa lifted the Gronckle Iron sword she'd made and plunged it in water, causing a string of steam to rise as she lifted it again. She set it down to cool, and sat down next to Hiccup, nursing one knee.

"When I was young, my father arranged that every night, I should visit the smithy and learn how to make weapons. He said it was a good idea, so that if ever I got taken to a foreign kingdom and escaped, I could make my own weapons. When I'd been going there a year, the smith said he'd nothing more to teach me. Not only did I learn how to make weapons, but the jeweler showed me how to make necklaces and jewelry of great worth and beauty. When I was a teenager, they found a young man named Will who made swords and could fight with them extraordinarily well. They hired him and told him about my powers, and he taught me how to fight. I was learning from him for nearly 3 years, when he said he couldn't teach me anymore. We still keep in touch." A strange look came into her eyes, and Hiccup glanced away, feeling sad. Elsa looked at him and laughed.

"Oh, he's my cousin, by the way. He married my Scottish cousin's twin sister. Anyway, Merida used to come over a lot too; she said we were her favorite cousins, but she had to keep my powers a secret. You see, before I hit Anna when we were young with my powers, my powers weren't secret to my relatives, and I was pretty close with Merida. She taught me how to shoot arrows so well that I could hit anything. Then she and I would fight with swords and we would have great fun. We sort of stopped visiting when I was older because my hormones made it even harder to control my powers."

"Hormones?" Hiccup asked. Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to think of a way to explain without too much embarrassment on her part.

"Every month, once a month, if women are to have children, they bleed. Every month, my body circulates the blood a baby would take and it exits my body via the marital act hole. It lasts a week, and somehow, my body's hormones strengthen and are hard to control. It was even harder because I had to control my powers, and I couldn't make a single mistake. So I had to stop seeing her, even for that, but the trolls took away memories of my powers because I asked them to. I didn't want to risk anything." Hiccup nodded in understanding, then stretching, suggested Elsa get some sleep. He said he'd watch and wake her if the armada came within sight. Elsa nodded and stretched out on a bench, sighing as she fell asleep, memories whirling through her head. Hiccup stared at her, his eyes sliding down her body, and blushed when he realized where he was staring. He felt heat creep up his body, and a strange passion came over him. She was so beautiful, so talented and so…perfect. He tried to control his thoughts, but his body wanted her, and it didn't know anything about morality. He ran out of the shop before he did anything wrong, and breathed hard as he stood on a cliff, gazing out onto the sea to the west. He felt the passion drain away and exhaled as he felt relief replace his strong feelings.

"Oh gosh." About 15 minutes before sunrise, Hiccup felt Elsa approach, and stepped away slightly as she crossed her arms and gazed up at the sky.

"I've always loved the stars, especially the moon." Elsa said, keeping her gaze on the beautiful stars, even though they were fading in the swift sunrise.


	5. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
